


Keep The Waters Calm

by lachrymodus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I love her, Kinda?, Pre-Sgrub (Homestuck), Tea Parties, based on real events if your definition of real events is loose enough, eridan is bad at talking about his feelings, just two bros vibing, kan is sweet, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachrymodus/pseuds/lachrymodus
Summary: “But I do know you,” her tone scares you a bit, and your fins lower, “and I’d recommend that you, how do I put this… keep the waters calm.”You appreciate the nautical pun, but, “The hell does that mean?”“Don’t let it ruin your relationship, as bad as that sounds.”Eridan has a problem, so he goes to Kanaya. She does her best.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 13





	Keep The Waters Calm

“Great tea, Kan.”

“Oh. Thank you. It’s one of my favorites.”

Kanaya offers you a fanged, lipstick-coated smile as she takes her seat on a large, fluffy white pillow. You can’t help but notice how delicately she perches herself on it. Each move she makes is so carefully calculated. You wonder how she does it.

You also wonder how she can bear to go about her business during the day, when the sun’s rays are shining down on Alternia, killing shit and causing horrible biological mishaps and all that. With the way she looks out the open window and sighs almost lovingly, you can tell she’s not awake to see the night sky in its full glory very often. It’s particularly warm tonight, and when you follow her gaze, you can see the colorful flags that adorn her hive as they flutter in the wind. It’s calming, in a way. As much as you love your ship, it’s a nice change from murky water and obscene amounts of weaponry.

You sink back into the huge stack of pillows you’re half sitting, half laying in, and clutch your teacup with both hands. It’s warm. Hot, almost. Being cold all the damn time, you’re not used to such a feeling, and in some strange way it reminds you of why you’re here.

Kanaya seems to read your mind.

“What did you want to talk to me about, Eridan?” she asks as she delicately wipes a black lipstick smudge from the rim of her own cup. Right. You’re here, and not just to stare at flags and hold liquids and look like a bumbling idiot. You hardly even notice as your hand flies up to tug at your scarf.

“Yeah. I, uh, wanted to ask you somethin’.”

You set your teacup down on the ground and sit up in the pillow pile. From the look on her face, you can tell she’s trying to figure out what you plan on asking before you can even get a word out. She’s smart. Has control over her emotions. She’s got a good grasp on this whole quadrant bullshit. You can trust her, probably. Makes sense you’d come to her first. It’s fine, it’s okay, just spit it out, you think to yourself.

“I’ve kinda… been havin’ this problem lately.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Go on, then.”

You let out a deep breath between barely-parted teeth and lean back into the pile. That’s a lot of pressure. A part of you wishes you could sink into these damn pillows and disappear. Another part of you wishes it was the source of your little predicament, your moirail, that you were relaxing against. She was just as soft. It didn’t take much of an imagination to conjure up that image that made your cheeks flush violet.

“So Fef and I are moirails, right? Since we were, like, four sweeps or so?”

She nods, takes a sip of her tea, and glances out the window again. “So I’ve heard.”

You purse your lips. You’re not quite sure how to phrase the next part. The problem. The little tumor in your thinkpan that’s been fucking you over for sweeps. The shit you’re not sure you want to unload on Kanaya anymore because she could turn around and tell Fef all about it and, quite frankly, you wouldn’t be too pleased if she did that. 

Fuck it. You came all the way over here for a reason.

“Suppose you had a moirallegiance kinda like that, and the other half told you they were more, ehh,” you awkwardly gesticulate until the word you’re looking for pops into your thinkpan, “...flushed. For you.”

That seems to get her attention. She shifts her weight from one hip to the other and leans in a little. She’s scrutinizing you now. She quirks an eyebrow and nods, as if to say ‘keep going.’

“Um… what would you- how would you feel about that?” It’s not a very good way to pose your question, because in your mind it’s a lot more frantic and desperate, but it’s good enough for right now.

“Well, that depends.” She raises her teacup to her lips and takes another sip. You rush to do the same, because you don’t want it to get cold. “Are you flushed for her, or is she flushed for you?”

Gog damnit. She knows exactly what you’re getting at, and you’re not sure whether to be embarrassed or grateful. You decide on both and tug at your scarf to hide your violet-dusted face.

“...’M flushed for her,” you mumble. Kanaya smiles knowingly.

“I figured.”

“Cod, of course you fuckin’ did.” 

She lets out the faintest ghost of a giggle and shakes her head. “There’s no need to get so defensive, Eridan. It’s quite endearing, actually. Like... a little wriggler with his first crush.”

“You’re not helping, Kan.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

She’s still smiling, wider than you’ve seen her smile before. It only bothers you a little bit that she’s so much more emotionally intelligent than you are. She’s still a good friend. One of the best, even if you have a grand total of maybe three friends and one of them is your moirail. In any case, Kanaya’s odd smile only lasts a moment. She soon goes back to being all serene and unreadable, and you’re starting to regret this again.

“Well,” she begins, tracing her fingers along the edge of her cup, “I’d like to believe that I know your relationship well enough to give you some life-changing advice on the matter, but I’m afraid I don’t.”

“That can’t be all you’ve got.”

Kanaya shrugs. “What do you want me to tell you? That she’s horns over heels for you, too?”

Once again, you sink into the pillows, glowering with defeat. “Fair enough.”

“But I do know you,” her tone scares you a bit, and your fins lower, “and I’d recommend that you, how do I put this… keep the waters calm.”

You appreciate the nautical pun, but, “The hell does that mean?” 

“Don’t let it ruin your relationship, as bad as that sounds. If you two have a strong moraillegiance, then I’d think that’s the way it should stay. But, ultimately, it’s up to you. As the humans say, ‘follow your heart.’”

You slowly nod. That’s understandable, aside from the weird human reference. You notice she’s gone silent, and when you look up at her again, she’s staring out the window. The pink moon is high up in the sky, shining in through the window. You crawl away from your pillowy confines and sit a little closer to her, giving you a better view of the sky. The two of you sit in silence, unmoving, for a moment that feels like a sweep as more words try and force their way out of your mind.

“I’m thinkin’ of tellin’ her soon.”

Kanaya doesn’t say anything. She only nods. You can see the reflection of the moon in her eyes until she looks back down into her tea.

“Hey, Kan?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.” 

Her hand finds your own in the darkness and gives it a sympathetic pat.

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about kanaya a lot lately so here's this. a fic that involves eridan but no erisol is lowkey rare for me so why not branch out?
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy xx


End file.
